Fandom Installment: Death Note Here We Come!
by Septsan
Summary: Two girls who know nothing about the world are thrown into Death Note what will happen...? "D-Death Note' was sprawled across the cover in horrid hand writing. My mouth went dry, and my palms became sweaty...


Chapter 1- WE'RE ON A FUCKING MOUNTAIN!

"Reah!'' I turned to my side and pulled my covers up over my chin. "REAH!" "Five more minutes mother." I groaned. "You fucking ass wipe!" I heard before I fell on the cold, seriously hard ground. My eyes fluttered open and everything was blurry. I blinked a few times as things started to come clearer into vision. There looming over me was my mahogany haired (dyed mind you) friend Rhythm Wolden. She scowled at me, behind her was a clear blue sky and green leaves blowing in the sweet warm spring breeze.

Apparently we were outside? More importantly why was _she_ even here? Rhythm was a more stay-at-home-until-your-skin-turns-pale-and-your-freckles-look-like-dark-spots, kind of person. I groaned as I sat up my pattered quilt sliding off of me, next to Rhythm was a park bench, another blanket only to be described as Rhythms favorite plush blanket in a heap on the ground.

"Where the hell are we?" I stood up clutching my quilt in my arms. Rhythm shrugged. "No idea, one minute I was sleeping- the next here I was!" She gestured to the trees and creek close around us.

Rhythm turned on her heel and picked something up from behind her. "Look in these though." She handed me a non-familiar black backpack and of course I unzipped it. Inside was a dark black leather note book, I pulled it out and my jaw dropped practically to the ground.

"_**D-Death Note?''**_ was sprawled across the cover in horrid hand writing. My mouth went dry, and my palms became sweaty. Nevertheless I laughed. "Someone must be joking with us _no way _is the **DN **real this is gold!" Even though the laugh seemed convincing the panic of it was still there, in my voice.

Rhythm's voice quivered when she said it. "I-I don't think this is a joke Reah...because I can see the date you're going to die right above your head and your full name!'' I stared at Rhythm, the arm holding the black notebook falling to my side. "Shi- Shinigami eyes?" I waved my had over her green eyes. "But they're not red!"

Rhythm closes and opened her eyes very slowly. There it was. Red. her eyes were as red as crimson blood. "Yeah. This is no joke." She said, reclosing and opening her eyes. "We're in the world of **DN **now." "B-but we're _thirteen_ Rhythm! _THIRTEEN_! Why would we be thrown into the world of '_Death Note'_?" Again my friend shrugged.

"How would _I _ know. The pack with the **DN** is yours. I already have enough responsibility with these suckers" She pointed to her eyes. "I sighed. then I scrunched up mine and Rhythms blankets and shoved them into our packs. "well lets go explore and _maybe_ kill some people." I said sarcastically. Rhythm was already walking away. "Wait for me or I'll kill you mahogany haired bitch! Hey don't leave me!" but she just kept on walking, so I ran after her.

Apparently the park was a _**FUCKING MOUNTAIN! **_Or, more along the lines, the park_ is_ a mother f-ing mountain. That would explain the creek... we figured this out when we climbed a trail and we finally made it to the top, over a lake, small sea or whatever and little islands and a bunch of boats. "My legs hurt. I think I'm dehydrated, my eyes burn for some reason... AND WE JUST CLIMBED A FUCKING MOUNTAIN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, _fucking mountain_ echoed for about several seconds.

Rhythm groaned and fell to her knees. "So...Tired...I hate climbing..." She leaned her back against a tree trunk and sighed. "I think we're in Japan." I brightened instantly. "Japan? Cool!" "Bad news is we're on Mt. Fuji. At least that what my instincts say."__

I felt around in my pockets and felt a familiar bump. I quickly pulled out the life saving technology and flipped it open. Earlier, I noticed something peculiar. Rhythm and I were fully clothed me in my dark washed jeans, black t-shirt and gray hoodie, with my '_Doc Martins'. _And Rhythm in her dark skinny jeans, and red t-shirt, with her blue converse and gray sweatshirt.

Of course our cells phones are magically in our pockets.

Rhythm rolled her eyes as I pressed the three digits. "There's going to be no servi-" "Hello Mt. Fuji Rangers what is your trauma?" Said a female voice. "Uh yes. me and my friend are stranded on the top of Mt. Fuji and have no idea where to go and no food or water... Help?'' "Really? oh, that's horrible. Okay we'll sent a copter to your location. It should be there in about 20 minutes or so. So just hang in there." "Thank you" I said as I hung up.

Rhythms mouth was wide open. "okay two things. One-WE HAVE SERVICE OUT HERE? And Two- YOU JUST SPOKE FLUENT JAPANESE AND I UNDERSTOOD YOU!" I shrugged. "not much can shock me anymore after me having the '_Death Note'_ and you possessing Shinigami eyes . So me all of a sudden knowing Japanese and you understanding it is no surprise, it's more believable than us suddenly being thrown into the world of _**DN**_."

Rhythm groaned. " Can we stay off the subject of my eyes its disturbing! I even saw the date of when a squirrel would die!" I slipped my phone back into my back pocket. "Then turn them off." I realized her eyes were red again. " I would if I knew how!" She hissed. "If I 'turn them off' they just come back on almost instantly!"

She pointed to her now green eyes. "Wait a few seconds...and...BAM! They're back!" Her eyes turned red all over again. "Wow. That sucks. While the help comes, try to control your eyes, please we don't want to freak out our rescuers when if they see your red eyes.

And she did just that constantly opening and shutting her eyes until she could control them for about 5 minutes before turning blood red again.

I opened the _Death Note_. Of course I already know the basic rules: write a person's name in the death note wait 40 seconds and that person will die of a heart attack, if you want to kill the person in a different way you must write down the specifics in the next 6 minutes 40 seconds...Yadda...Yadda... I flipped through the blank pages.

If this didn't have Death Note written across the front it could be mistaken for any ordinary notebook with college ruled pages. I flipped it to a random page in about the middle. My fingers twitched across the beautiful blank sheet of paper. I thought about writing someone's name, _but whose? _I sat down thinking it over. I pulled a black ball point pen from the black bag and pulled the cap off with my teeth. The cap landing on the blank page. I

I knew it was wrong. But... The Shinigami who dropped it must have thought one of us would use it. My eyes flickered to Rhythm who was looking down at the ground still trying to control her eyes for a longer period of time.

_Who would I kill? Who __needed__ to be killed? Justin Beiber_? If I killed him maybe all of this fan girling over him would stop... I rested the guilty thought of killing another human being and touched the pen to the paper. I barely formed a J when Rhythm was looming over me with her evil Reah-I-Will-Kill-You-Glare and fear.

_**"REAH ALEXANDRIA IVY LONG!"**_ Rhythm hissed, her eyes now green. "What in _hells name_ were you _THINKING_!"She snatched the pen away as fast as she could. "I-I don't remember more like I don't know..." "I just remember picking up the Death Note and that's it."

Rhythm relaxed and helped me up. "You scared the living shit outta me you know! Your eyes were lifeless like a doll!" Lets back up some: Rhythm Wolden and I are really good friends we've only known each other for like 4 months but I practically _live_ at her house, I come every weekend, and every day after school until 7 o'clock at night. We live a good distance away. about an hour if you walk (hills included) now that that's out of the way...

I gave her a short glare, but my heart wasn't in it at all. " Thanks for saving my soul when I die. If you write someone's name in the _**DN **_you can't go to Heaven nor Hell" I mumbled under my breath.

Rhythm smiled fondly. "I think that's our ride, let's get it together, hide the Death Note." I take it from her quickly shove it into the pack without caring if it gets crumpled or not. They weren't far away from us practically over us. They sent down a metal latter, Rhythm and I reluctantly climbed up being careful not to drop our packs.

We enter the helicopter and quickly drop our packs onto the seats. The pilot was a woman with medium long black hair going beyond her shoulders, next to her was a young man he looked 23-25, the co-pilot, in his hand he held 2 peanut butter strawberry jam sandwiches and in the other two bottled waters.

We snatched them away from him. Happily munching away on the delicious sandwiches and saying thank you for saving us. "So who are you guys?" asked to co-pilot. Rhythm answered because I was too busy enjoying the free food I had obtained. "Well I'm Rhythm Wolden and that's my best friend Reah Long." She took a swig of water from the plastic bottle. "Rhythm, Reah? Those are interesting names. Are you from Westerners?" The Pilot asked.

We both nodded. "How we got to Japan and ended up on Mt. Fuji is a total mystery." Rhythm said. I moaned. "I hate climbing especially mountains! I try to avoid them at all costs! I can't believe I let you talk me into that Rhythm!"

Both the pilot and Co-pilot chuckled. " Even though your Westerners you speak fluently in our language!" "We can because our parents were really good teachers" Rhythm said. A totally convincing lie I might add.

"Do your parents know your here?'' asked the Pilot. "Do you know where they are?" asked the Co-Pilot(Shotan) almost directly after. They turned to look at us. I felt a sudden dreading feeling at the bottom of my stomach. Would are parents even be here in _**DN**_? "Our parents are...dead." Rhythm murmured. I gave her a confused glance.

Her eyes pleaded with me to stay quiet. "B-both your parents?" asked Shotan, looking pale. "uh...yeah...our parents were in a van heading to Seattle and got hit by a big semi-truck going 90 mph on the highway, all of them dying instantly." I said keeping up with the lie Rhythm laid out.

The copter fell into a dead silence for awhile. "We'll drop you off at the HQ and make sure your sent somewhere safe girls." The Pilot said softly. As promised they dropped us off and we were went to the Mt. Fuji Rangers.

Before we walked through the doors of his office, I whispered ''There's a president to the Fugigers?" Fugigers is what Rhythm and I decided to call our mountain rescuers. Because saying MtFujiRangers is a mouth full. "Apparently?" Rhythm shrugged and closed her eyes and opened them. They were red now.

"Close them!" I hissed when I saw the door knob of the office turn. She turned her eyes green just in time. The secretary led us to a desk with on old mad with papers above his face. He put them down trying to hold back my urge to yell out. "TANAKA!'' at the guy.

"Are you two the orphans?" He Asked, He even sounded like Tanaka! "Yes." Rhythm said, I knew by the look on her face she was thinking the same thing "TANAKA!" "I have located on orphanage for you two girls to live for the time being, I hope you have a nice time."

Nine hours by train, thirty minutes by car, and something seconds by foot. We arrived at a Christian/ Nun sanctuary of an orphanage...

The look on Rhythms' face said it all...

We were leaving at dawn, I will die of Christ if I live here any longer! (Both Rhythm and I are non-believers.) The moment we walked in I felt as cold as hell. Heh Heh, COLD as HELL... such a bad pun, but it's still funny!

As if sensing doubt, a Priest walked up to us. "Come children- come into Gods domain!" The Priest said loudly.

I felt sick to my stomach when we walked into the part where they held service. "Say your blessings children, Then Mother Sora will take you to your rooms."

" They both left us to _"pray."_ Let me tell you churches are SCARY as HELL (again with the pun heh heh) at night! We sat in the second to last row and bent our heads down to look like we were praying.

"Do you feel cold?" Rhythm asked. I nodded, glancing around nervously. I had never been, per say, _'welcome'_ at churches ever since my grandmother had told the church I used to go to that I was taken over by a demon.

"Apparently not eating your grandmas meatloaf means you're a demon?" Even to this day I still feel this cold chill down my spine whenever I enter a church.

I glanced at the altar. That big red book wasn't there, odd. I thought they always left their bibles? No matter. "Anyway any money in these bags?" I muttered out loud. We both slid the straps of the packs off our shoulders and unzipped them.

We each simultaneously shouted "MONEY!" And over 10,000 of it! (In Japanese yen of course) I love you Shinigami (most likely) That gave us this cash!

Without any hesitation what so ever we ran like Light was chasing after us. It felt nice and warn when we finally broke away from that God forsaken place. (heh heh again with the God puns.) "'_God_' my _ass_! L is God fools!" I screamed at the top of my lungs when we were a good distance away from the 'orphanage'.

Panting and sweating, we slapped each other high fives. We were in a park, this time I was sure of it! I saw street lamps and buildings and homes and motels all around us. Rhythm sat down in the grass to catch her breath. Neither of us liked running so P.E. was NEVER a field day for us.

Again, I was tempted to write someone's name into the _'Death Note.' _ Does the _'Death Note' _do that to _anyone _who touches it? I bet not, but you never could be too sure. "Let's go find us a hotel room okay?" I placed my hips and gave Rhythm a cheeky grin. After several tries of making her _try_ to get up to walk, she stood up and look all around her.

"We're in Kyoto." She proclaimed. "Or someplace along those lines." "Instincts again?" I raised my eye browns at her. She nodded and then we walked right into enemy territory without even realizing our mistake...

Chapter One End

**"This was written a long time ago so don't flame it!**

**If you liked it please, please review!" Sin begged. **

***Thank you xXSevenSinsSlothXx for typing this***

***Written by The Sin Is Red***


End file.
